


没有名字的小岛监督梦女文学

by Insula



Category: Hideo Kojima - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insula/pseuds/Insula
Summary: 郁子小姐回过头，雪花和樱花都落在了她的肩上。这便是个好的结局了。
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideo Kojima](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hideo+Kojima).



> 我无法确定动机。  
> 甚至这样的感情是如何产生的都不清楚。  
> 总之是小范围传播的内容，且是中文，也不需要担心太多人在意这个问题。  
> 可能更像自传或者情书。  
> 在这边只是存档而已，章节很乱，请不要太介意。

他走到协议动画组这边来了。  
“郁子，你过来一下。”  
郁子手里鼠标一抖，镜头飞出去十万八千里，飞速偏离了原本的分镜机位:“是的！……我是说好的，麻烦稍等一下。”  
不应该慌张的，这不是监督第一次找自己谈话了。郁子一边给自己打气，一边撤销掉误操作的修改，确认了另存备份情况，推开椅子走出卡位。  
长达三个月的不间断加班工作，搞得郁子有些战战兢兢，何况本就自卑的她一想到又要面对那个微笑恶魔的时候心里就更加不安起来。虽然那个人是她仰慕，或者说单方面爱恋的对象，但是众所周知，小岛监督在工作方面一丝不苟，强迫症、完美主义在工作过程里自始就是他的标签。  
幸好大家都非常忙碌，没有人在意到她的紧张和失态。

郁子站在那有些无所适从，日本的工作与社交环境对她这个本就不善言语的姑娘实在是太过折磨了，虽然在如此高强度的工作下也没有办法更多地照顾到她，但是工作室的大家都很好，数次与她分享食物和小礼物来安抚这个在异国他乡不安的灵魂。  
这一切都治愈不了她的自卑，而郁子很确定，这个事实被监督察觉到了。  
小岛监督的桌子很乱，郁子不停瞟着那里摆放的新物件，看上去是粉丝赠送的手工制品。恍惚间她的思绪就飘到了记忆里某一个已经模糊的夏天，那个时候郁子也做了不少饭制周边寄送到了小岛制作的地址，后来没有了消息，也没有被小岛监督晒在Twi或者ins上，她以为大概没有寄到或者被丢到了哪个角落里。大约三个月前，郁子在小岛监督的办公桌上看到了自己少女时期拙劣的手工制品。那些东西被好好的摆放在办公桌的一个角落——虽说是角落也还是非常显眼。  
小岛监督轻轻敲了敲桌面，把郁子从回忆里拉了出来，她有些不敢直视监督，这有些像小时候那种犯错的情境。  
小岛监督没有任何要指责郁子的意思。  
他只是例行通知一下员工顺利通过试用期的消息，也许并不是例行，郁子的不安和自卑被那双敏锐的眼睛看得一清二楚。  
“太紧张是没办法好好工作的。”监督的桌上甚至还有一袋巧克力制品，他拿了两个糖果递给郁子，很明显身为总监督他也非常清楚工作室下属员工的爱好和情况。  
郁子接过了糖果攥在手心，不清楚该如何回应，她知道这是不合适的，至少放到别的公司里，这样的沉默是错误的会被扣分的反应。但是她没有办法组织语言，在专业外的场合里，她永远是这样社交困难。  
显然监督也知晓这个事实，没有苛责郁子，只是又敲了敲桌面:“周末能占用一下你的时间吗，有一位你母语国家的客人来访交流，你可以胜任。”  
郁子有点惊讶，监督的话看似是个问句，事实上却是陈述意，是没有办法拒绝的邀请。郁子并不介意被占用生活时间，毕竟她落脚日本的三个多月以来，除了在狭窄的出租公寓拉着窗帘不吃不喝地补觉，就是在卡位上没日没夜的修正动画，她不会生活，也不觉得自己需要生活，动画和小岛监督就是她的全部。  
“好的。”

引擎平台又崩溃了。  
这就是郁子从监督那回到卡位的第一现场，不像曾经在祖国的游戏公司工作那样，可以气势汹汹抓一个程序员来修订bug，事实上在小岛制作现在的工作安排里，程序的优先级明显比协议动画相关要高。幸好有另存备份，工作进度不会拖后。  
老实说面对小岛监督的那份情绪并不只是站在上司、老师面前的不安，更多的带着一些单恋者的悲伤和小心翼翼，这些都是郁子是不敢表露出来的，所以很多时候她都无法直视监督。  
郁子重启了引擎平台，确认没有反复报错，也许刚才的崩溃是内存溢出而不是bug导致的，也有可能是什么难以重现的定制bug，总之能直接开始继续手上的工作，也算很好的事情了。  
这周分配到郁子手里的镜头有11卡，前期概念到脚本到分镜，这一段动画一共修改了四十二次，是小岛监督非常看重非常在意的部分，所以也并没有外包出去，而是交给人员本来就非常紧张的协议动画组。  
今天已经是周三了，郁子修改了第6-9卡这部分十多次，后面的10、11卡也还没有制作，小岛监督来看过几次，总是觉得不太合适，希望她做下镜头表达的调整。  
事实上，郁子已经不知道该如何调整了，不过看了看排期表，她决定这周剩下的时间，晚上都加下班。

决定了要加班和加班时候内心的鬼哭狼嚎并不冲突。  
这是郁子的加班格言，是从她还没有来日本的时候就坚信的事实，游戏行业里的动画人是郁子坚守的岗位最好的名词解释，注定了她和加班长长久久白头偕老。  
十一点，算是深夜。郁子站起来，组里其他同事都完成了排期内的工作，早已按时下班回家。周围有点冷清，不过对于她来说是好事，没有人会注意到她放肆地伸了个懒腰，也不会有人在茶水间和她突然打了个照面增添社交麻烦。  
推开椅子暂时离开卡位，郁子顺手调高了一点自己所在的办公区的空调温度，夜里冷一些，这个工作强度下她可不想着凉。  
很好，茶水间甚至灯都关掉了，郁子也不想开灯，因为童年经历的关系，她恐惧黑暗，同时也乐意藏身于黑暗——不会被人看见，不会被人注视。自动贩卖机的光照足够她看清脚下的路，然后她在贩卖机前面纠结了一分钟是魔爪、红牛还是咖啡。  
“加班到这个时候了？”黑暗里响起的人声吓到郁子刚拿到手的魔爪掉在地上滚远开来，在夜里发出巨大的碰撞声。  
郁子终于意识到茶水间还有淡淡的烟味——是小岛监督，在郁子的印象里他应该是不抽烟的，但也许有例外。他抽的香烟气味并不是很浓烈，监督应该是一直都在那里了，窗边的角落里，安安静静抽着烟。  
“是，是的监督……”  
郁子捡起那罐有点变形的魔爪，在黑暗里少了很多白日里面对小岛监督的不安，她坚信监督无法在这样的黑暗里看清她。  
当然郁子也看不清他。  
火星闪烁了一下，也许是小岛监督掐掉了烟，她看不清的，窗外的车灯飞着闪过，晃得她眼睛有些疼。  
“郁子不是你父母取的名字吧？”打破二人之间的沉默场合的人永远是小岛监督，也许是早已经过了下班时间，他的语气放轻了一些。  
郁子“呲”的一下扯开了拉环，带着些微自暴自弃的意味仰头灌了半罐下肚，换了口气摇了摇手里剩下的半罐魔爪:“是的监督，那是我来日本之前自己修改的名字，也许看起来会更日本一些？”  
她听到小岛监督笑了笑，然后朝她的方向走了过来，在离郁子很近的地方，他停下来脚步，站在郁子身侧。小岛监督稍微侧着头弯了下腰:“看出来了。”然后他伸手拍了郁子的肩，“少喝点魔爪，你可不是遣返者。”  
郁子僵着不敢动，也不敢侧头看他，直到小岛监督哼着歌走远去，她垂着头松了口气，本就有点变形的易拉罐变得更扭曲了一点。  
监督哼的歌是《BB's Theme》，是当初郁子在祖国工作时候加班的指定歌曲之一。

郁子回到卡位的时候，大概小岛监督已经先行离开了，整个工作区只剩下她卡位附近的灯还开着，白日里监督递给郁子的糖还好好放在数位板边上，她轻轻坐回椅子上，剥开糖纸。  
是酒心巧克力。  
可能是那半罐魔爪起了作用，郁子突然抓住了一些灵感，虽然并不知道监督会不会对这一次的改动满意，却也一改之前自我否认的态度，赶在十二点之前结束了今天的工作。今日的东京下起了雨，在这样的深夜里，再晚一些独自回家绝对是相当不安全的事情。  
郁子推了推眼镜，勾出被围巾压住的头发，撑起伞走出了大楼。她已经决定好叫的士了，虽然这在日本真的是非常奢侈的事情，但是东京的雨夜并不适合冒险。  
这个时候有些刺耳的车喇叭被按响，郁子逆着已经调到最小的车灯眯着眼打量了一下，是监督的私用车辆。  
她迟疑了一下，拉开副驾驶的车门坐进车里。  
“住哪里？”这一次又是小岛监督打破的沉默。郁子报上地址，看到监督皱了皱眉，显然通过地区得知她的居住条件并不是太好。但是那再正常不过了，不是吗?小岛监督显然也明白这件事，并没有多言语，拉起了手刹。  
郁子很难得的直视着她恋慕的人，雨夜、灯光、安静的城市和飞速倒退的窗外看不清的景色，这一切在小岛监督的侧脸轮廓上描摹出一种特别的意味。  
车停在十字路口的红灯下，监督转过头看了她一眼，这个时候郁子才意识到自己还没有完成礼节性的对话:“真是不好意思给监督添麻烦了，非常抱歉。”  
小岛监督并没有在意这个延迟的礼貌，只是再次侧头看了看她，然后绿灯亮起，他又转了回去:“面试的时候问你为什么来KJP，我记得你当时的回复是……”  
“因为仰慕您。”没有等小岛监督说完，郁子平静地复述了当时的回答。  
的一部分。  
“不，不止这样的，你当时的回应是『喜欢和仰慕』。”显然小岛监督记得非常清楚，“『喜欢』在前。”  
“我那时觉得有趣，又追问了你一句喜欢和仰慕在你眼里是怎样的情感。”  
郁子已经没有在看他了，扭头看着窗外的雨幕:“是的，您确实有这样追问。”  
“可是你只解释了仰慕不是吗？”监督敲了敲方向盘，语气随意，似乎想表达这只是场漫不经心的闲聊。  
而事实上郁子感知到小岛监督在看她，或者说观察她，哪怕她并没有回过头去，因为那视线实在是太明显了。这不应该，她并不想在恋慕的人跟前剖析自己那颗卑微的心。她没有回应这个质问，也没有回头。

车停了，雨也停下了。郁子甚至是庆幸的，这场让自己被动的、弱势的谈话，能够以到达目的地的理由提前结束。  
她刚想开口道谢告别，手已经按在了安全带的解锁按键上，小岛监督转过来盯着她的眼睛，语气比之前的随意又放轻了一些:“听说大家私底下都叫我微笑恶魔，试用期这段时间你也该感受到了吧。”  
郁子按着安全带解锁键的手停住了，或者说是僵住了，这话题有些不对劲，甚至到了她不知道能如何回应的程度。  
“身为粉丝和身为员工之间是不是区别很大？希望你并不后悔来到小岛制作。老实说，你不像大多数人那样融入社交环境，最初我以为是母语环境的不同，后来我发现，你长时间里都处在不安和自卑里。”  
监督打开了播放器，是Low Roar的《222》，音量被他调得很小，成了若有若无的伴奏:“换作往常我可能不会留下你这样的人。但是同时我也发现了，你的自卑或许是你才华无法分割的一部分。”  
郁子觉得自己也许该道歉，或者表示感谢，可是她说不出口。  
很显然，小岛监督知道她不会回应，他只是留了一小段沉默的余地给郁子。  
郁子看着窗外躲开了他的视线，太奇怪了，仿佛是什么精怪变成了监督的模样，引诱她正视自己心里那些杂乱的欲念。  
“我看过郁子小姐你以前的作品，虽然都是你在母语环境下的表达，有一些我难以理解的含义，但是看得出来，你所有的自卑、不安和自我厌恶都是你作品和表达的一部分。我认为这是属于你的才华，终究会有一个绳结包容你的另一面的情绪。”  
郁子甚至觉得他的声音要轻过震耳欲聋的心跳声了，这话语实在是该死地让人心动。  
“希望KJP能作为你的舞台，你做得很棒，不用担心你的小岛监督不喜欢你的作品。我觉得我需要帮助你往更好的未来，不然太可惜了不是吗。”  
他没有再说话了，播放器的歌放到了下一首，是和《222》同专辑的《Not Around》，郁子感觉到监督还在看着自己。  
她没有回头，或者说不敢回头去，用极低的声音丢下一句“总之非常感谢我会努力的”这样慌张的回复，解开安全带快速拉开车门，裹挟着心跳声、慌乱与充上脑额的血液逃走了。

郁子跌跌撞撞逃回公寓打开灯，沿着墙壁慢慢坐到地上，过了很久心跳才逐渐平定下去，这时候她才听到车辆启动开远的声音，也许监督是确认了她有安全到家才离开的吧。  
然后她摇摇头，觉得自己自作多情。  
自己的心动可能大多数都是建立在粉丝滤镜上的，实际上小岛监督可能只是在鼓励自己的员工好好工作而已。郁子这样解释给自己听，她听见窗外的雨又下起来了，Twitter也响起了推送提示。  
是监督拍的雨夜。  
小岛监督的推文底下24小时都有人，不过可能是运气不错，郁子看到的时候还没有几条回复。  
『小岛先生要小心BT哦，说不定是时间雨呢（笑）』  
没有回复，她也没有指望小岛监督会回复。  
雨声暂时治愈了郁子的失眠，她抱着手机沉沉睡去，没有同往常那样噩梦缠身。

前一天深夜里修改的镜头监督很满意，得知这样的反馈郁子在办公椅上几乎瘫坐着长吁了一口气。  
这是再好不过的事情，自己突发的灵感能和监督的脑回路对上线，眼下没有什么消息比这个更让她高兴了。  
第10卡是个眼部的大特写，转切到11卡的远景，相对来说在运镜方面省很多心思，大约不需要再加班到深夜。郁子觉得高兴，却又有些惋惜，不知道是惋惜工作量不饱和，还是惋惜没有能和监督二人共处的机遇了。她摇摇头想甩掉那些自己觉得不应当的、杂七杂八的想法，试图投入工作状态。  
老实说，郁子的尝试可能是失败的，她抛开那些关于监督的奇奇怪怪的念头，对着第10卡的面部动作数据作修正和调整。她应该没能坚持太长时间，这个眼部的大特写套在白模上，虽然与监督没什么关系，郁子脑海里却还是翻涌起杂念。  
她又想起小岛监督在昏暗的车顶灯下，注视并观察着她的那双眼睛。从物理上来说，郁子并不能看清监督的眼部细节，但是她回忆起那双眼睛是明亮和敏锐的，明明模糊不清的细节被无限放大，并深深刻画在脑海里。  
这真的非常不应该，郁子承认自己的确可以称得上痴迷小岛秀夫——那个人是自己的上司、项目的总监督，也是在她少女时期的领航灯。但是这一切痴念至少不能干涉到正常的工作节奏，某种意义上郁子是个极度偏执的工作狂，现在这样的情形让她非常烦躁不安。  
无论如何工作还是要进行，郁子死死拧了一下手臂，依赖痛觉带来的瞬间清醒，强忍着着自己正在沸腾的情绪，对动作数据做最后的确认。  
一块瘀青逐渐盖过肤色，就像她年少时的憧憬和悸动在很多年后的现在再次铺满心头。  
是疼痛的、不留情的，且影响深远的记号。

郁子留意到那块瘀青的时候，正是午休的点。  
她没有带便当的习惯，并不是不会做饭，只是在她的安排里所有的下班时段都被挪作了休息时间，没有更多的余地来制作便当。所以咖啡店的员工都已经认识郁子了，三个月来她几乎是每个工作日都到工作室楼下的这个咖啡店解决午餐，收银的小姑娘总是会尾音上扬地喊她一声“郁子小姐”，然后递上餐盘。  
郁子伸手接过餐盘道了声谢，就听见那个小姑娘轻轻哎了一下，郁子顺着她的视线看向手臂上那块过于明显的瘀青，笑了笑应着:“是休息时候不小心撞到的，让您担心了。”  
小姑娘眨眨眼，她从来没有听这位常客说过除了点单和道谢以外别的话，旋即也接过话头，声音轻轻地:“郁子小姐一定要小心一些，看上去非常疼呢。”  
郁子真的很难融入正常的社交氛围，她点点头权当结束了对话，端着餐盘走到店里的角落准备进食。  
“欢迎光临！”  
店门被推开，郁子大多数时候不会去注意来客，这一次是例外，然后她看到的是难得出现在这里的小岛监督，也许是来买咖啡的。  
虽然觉得没有必要，但是郁子还是下意识地避开了监督的视线区域，甚至又拉了拉袖子试图盖住瘀青，做完这些条件反射一般的行为，她又暗自嘲笑了自己。只是巧合而已，只是上下级而已，自己的躲藏没有意义，小岛监督不可能一直注意到自己。  
自我洗脑着，郁子切下一小块三明治开始例行的、占用工作时间却又不得不执行的进食行为。食物塞进口腔里的下一秒，小岛监督端着咖啡杯坐到了她对面的座位。换成早些年的时候，郁子嘴里的三明治大概已经掉出来了，而现下她只是又藏了藏手臂上的瘀青，调整出来一个不那么僵硬和木然的表情，尽量优雅地咀嚼和吞咽下了已经放进嘴里的三明治。  
当然没能藏住。小岛监督放下手里的咖啡，好像那只是一个装饰品一样：“郁子小姐怎么受伤了？”是那种带着陈述意的问句，似乎是从她的遮掩里察觉到了这块瘀青来历的异常。  
“是不小心撞到的。”郁子尽量让自己的回应简短平稳没有可以找到破绽的地方。  
监督又像前一天夜里那样凝视着她，手里的咖啡杯转了半圈:“上臂靠内侧的位置。是怎样的不小心才能撞到啊，郁子小姐。”  
也许是有了之前被对话的经历，郁子自顾自切割和进食三明治，并不作回话的打算。  
“不要勉强自己。”小岛监督终于拿起咖啡喝了一口，“虽然静下心来工作很重要，但是如果做不到也有别的调解方式呢。”  
郁子手里刀叉一顿，甚至想快些吃完告别这场被迫谈话。  
小岛监督并没有要离开的意思，也没有继续单方面的聊天，只是看着郁子加快了进食速度。郁子没有抬头看他，只是直觉告诉她监督在笑，而且依然在观察着她。  
郁子觉得自己应该紧张才对，但是眼下的场面她甚至已经连紧张都不会了，完全是自暴自弃的强行演戏，拿着刀叉切割仿佛是什么机械运动，脑子里却飘忽忽地胡思乱想，想着小岛监督喝的什么咖啡、想着今天能不能早点做完排期内的工作、想着茶水间里的拍肩、想着自己玩《死亡搁浅》的时候到底让Sam摔倒了多少次。  
想着监督那双眼睛。  
然后就在天马行空的脑内活动的状态下，郁子无意识地和小岛监督对视了。  
她的脸很烫，可能已经肉眼可见地变红。她和小岛监督之间只有一个小餐桌的距离而已，这有些过于近了，近到郁子甚至在后悔，为什么今天没有带妆通勤，最近这段时间的加班和劳累应该会让她显得很不好看。  
“监……监督！”开口的一瞬间郁子才知道自己到底紧张成了什么样子，“我用完餐了，先……”  
小岛监督叫住了她:“郁子小姐，能麻烦你在周五午休前完成这周的工作安排吗？我知道这可能有些让你为难。”  
“欸，好的，并不是很为难的事情。”说到工作事项郁子放轻松了很多，她宁愿独自和监督相处的时候都是在汇报工作情况。  
她放下防备的下一秒，郁子看到小岛监督眨了眨眼:“明天下午能否邀请你去挑选一套正装，我印象中你好像没有准备过正装，包括面试。”  
很奇怪，这个小岛监督非常奇怪，郁子甚至做不好表情管理，诧异和被戳到痛点的尴尬都写在了脸上，老实说，她真的很想知道自己连正装都没有穿看起来非常随意的样子到底是怎样通过的那场面试。  
趁她还在惊愕，小岛监督拿起咖啡杯起身:“那么就这样，明天午休时我办公室见。”说完他径直离开了。  
郁子看着他离开的方向忍住哀嚎的冲动，小岛监督这个微笑恶魔实在是太有一套。

午餐时的短暂“战役”让郁子被迫集中精神去完成工作，虽然她并不是不能接受加班的人，但是也的确在逃避，郁子敢肯定她一旦加班，就不可避免的要面对小岛监督。开玩笑，让自己独自去面对最近很奇怪的小岛监督，简直是将兔子丢在了无法钻洞的空地上让其被猎鹰捕获。是的，她现在就像一个被盯上的猎物。  
只要想着不能加班，全神贯注工作就不是很困难的事情，郁子大概花了三十来分钟完成最后的动作确认，这之后就是确认基础的光照渲染效果和镜头了，并没有很难的技术操作，只是需要费些心思去调试。

郁子做完所有调整，将工程打包发送给了负责后续流程的同事。她滑着椅子稍微退了一些，伸了个懒腰，手打在了某个人的躯体上，郁子赶紧收了手回头站起来想要道歉，才发现是小岛监督。  
那一瞬间她意识到小岛监督应该是站在这很久了。  
“十分抱歉，没有注意到您在这里，是我疏忽了。”郁子鞠着躬小声道歉，不过小岛监督脸上挂着笑，并不是很介意。他摇了摇头没说话，放下一小块牛奶巧克力便离开了，郁子甚至觉得这像是幼稚园里老师鼓励小孩子的方法。  
她坐回座位上剥开糖纸，还没放进嘴就收到了小岛监督在EIM上弹给她的消息：没关系，认真工作是好事情，刚才的那一卡非常漂亮。  
这算是什么情况呢，郁子有些摸不着头脑，迟迟没办法确定该如何回复。这几天在她看来有点像好几年前做的那些梦，和小岛监督关系拉近的速度不切实际又很让她憧憬，简直就是小说一样的展开。如果说之前她还能自我欺骗，现在的郁子非常想自暴自弃就当是做梦。  
郁子敲出几个字又删掉，她确实不知道该如何回复，她总觉得小岛监督眯着眼睛微笑着在办公室等待她的回应，就像在观察猎物。  
她刚打出“谢谢监督”四个干巴巴的、毫无诚意的字，还没按下发送小岛监督那头就又弹了一条消息过来:下班时间来我办公室一下。  
终究躲不过去面对小岛监督。  
郁子有点无奈，监督好像刻意在接近她，她说不上来缘由，甚至都不敢多做思考。无论如何假设原因都像是她有妄想症一样，这并不好。

小岛监督办公室的门没有上锁，郁子敲门示意。  
“进，顺便关下门。”这个指令让她僵硬了一下，不过郁子还是照做了。  
小岛监督似乎还在看文件，只是抬头确认了一下来者是郁子，就又低下头处理工作:“可能要稍等一下，大概二十分钟。可以坐在沙发上休息一会，我尽快。”  
郁子相当顺从，毕竟她也不想干站着什么都不做。沙发足够软，郁子整个人陷在沙发里，工作让她感到疲惫，甚至有些昏昏欲睡。  
她半睁半闭着眼看向小岛监督，不太清醒的意识跑起了火车。严格来说小岛监督并非是外貌很出众的类型，不过个人魅力强得可怕，郁子也很难确定自己是什么时候用这种心态喜欢上小岛监督的，总之在某个初入社会时的加班深夜，深渊突然被光照亮，自此小岛监督就成了她藏在心底的存在。大约那个时候的郁子做梦也想不到有现在这一天，当然也许她到现在还在做梦。  
小岛监督认真工作的样子简直令人沦陷，如果不是尚且还余有一份理智而且太过疲惫了，郁子可能在跑火车途中就跳起来去拥抱他，并且有些怯生生地试着撒娇了。当然，都是假设，现在她只是凝视着小岛监督，也许带着奇怪的笑容。  
小岛监督突然抬起头看着郁子，旋即又轻笑着摇摇头加紧了处理工作的速度，郁子能肯定自己又脸红了，她扭过头想把自己藏在沙发里，不再去看小岛监督。  
当然是躲藏不了的，郁子听到身后时不时传来的小岛监督的轻笑声，简直想缩到地里去。  
“好了，别躲了。”她听见小岛监督站了起来，向她走来。郁子还是蜷缩着身体，背对着监督不肯放弃逃避，“郁子小姐这副模样还真是罕见啊。”  
郁子都可以想象到他上扬着嘴角、狭长的眼睛闪着光的样子，也许是觉得自己被笑话了，她坐直了身体，不过依然扭着头不敢面对小岛监督，余光瞟见小岛监督似乎是有些无奈地耸肩，大概是不打算再戏弄郁子了:“郁子小姐介意陪我吃个饭吗，小新今天不在呢，只好抓一个小孩子来咯。”

其实郁子很介意被当做小孩子，不过她实在是有些饿。早餐因为睡过头没赶得及吃，午餐也没有吃得很舒服，三明治甚至没有吃完，毕竟她那时候只想着逃跑。既然有白食送上门，郁子没有太抗拒，硬着头皮顶着小岛监督的注视回卡位拿上了围巾和背包。可能被监督注视有些紧张，郁子僵硬着胡乱把围巾绕在了脖子上走到他跟前，小岛监督刚伸出手要帮她稍微整理一下被压住的头发，郁子就下意识缩了缩脖子。  
“我有这么可怕吗？”小岛监督的笑容里有几分无奈，手上的动作却没有停下。  
郁子感受到小岛监督的手轻轻擦过了一小块自己下颌附近的皮肤，虽然并不是在害怕，但是她甚至颤抖了一下。她感觉到血液冲上大脑，有些晕乎乎的，已经无法确定自己在想些什么了。  
监督替她整理好围巾后轻轻拍了拍她的肩，转身向外走去，郁子伸手抚摸了一下刚才被触碰到的皮肤，小跑着跟上小岛监督。  
“郁子大概是什么时候开始玩KJP的游戏的呢？”小岛监督放慢脚步，让郁子能跟在不远的距离。  
郁子有些想和他并排走，不过她并不敢这样做:“大约是2020年那时候，《死亡搁浅》，您知道的那可是很难熬的一年。”  
小岛监督也许是看穿了她的心思，主动退到她身后，示意郁子先进电梯:“啊，那的确是很艰难的时候。不过这么说来，郁子小姐是PC那一派的吗？”  
“是的，PS4版本发售那时候刚刚毕业就职，虽然很早就入手了典藏，不过实在是没有精力打开游戏机，直到第二年PC发售的时候很兴奋地预购了，毕竟PC可以在午休时候稍微推进一些呢。”郁子拉了拉围巾盯着电梯液晶显示器上跳动的数字，小岛监督又在观察她了，她决定假装没有察觉到，“啊，到了。”  
小岛监督还是让郁子先行，郁子在电梯外稍微等待了一下，于是他们并肩了，小岛监督微微侧着头和她闲聊:“原来你之前的工作那么辛苦的吗，我还以为KJP已经非常夸张了呢。”  
“并没有很辛苦。动画、游戏、短暂的休息以及小岛监督就是我的全部生活。”虽然直白的说出这样的话对于郁子来说太难以置信，但是也许是因为这样特殊的有关工作的话题，郁子非常难得地抬头与小岛监督对视了，即便提到小岛监督的时候她还是降低了音量，“那时候经常加班到太阳升起的时候，会听着《BB's Theme》完成一整夜的工作，因为是在海边的办公楼，能听着歌看到太阳从海平面跳起。是非常棒的体验。”  
大概是没有想到能收到这样的回应，小岛监督顿了一下，脚步慢了一拍:“这真是太好了，《死亡搁浅》能让郁子小姐也‘连接’在一起，我很荣幸。”  
郁子张张嘴，也许是觉得自己刚才的发言太超过了，现下她无法做出任何回应，伸手拉了拉围巾试图遮住自己发红的脸和耳廓。  
“能在郁子小姐的眼里有这么重要的地位还真是没有想到，一直以来你表现得好像非常害怕我，总是躲躲闪闪的。”  
她确认小岛监督在戏弄自己，缩在围巾的掩护下小声反驳：“并不是害怕您……”  
小岛监督为她拉开副驾驶位的车门，做了个邀请的手势:“那么郁子小姐是怎样看待我、看待你的总监督的呢？”  
这个问题简直是捏住了郁子的心脏，她甚至同手同脚走到门边坐进车里。然后就是一路无话，郁子不知道能说些什么，小岛监督也没有开启新话题的意思，直到抵达目的地。  
车停下了，郁子紧紧抓着安全带垂着头，她知道小岛监督又在看自己，监督真的非常擅长“凝视”。她也许是想说什么，又或者是想逃，但也只是凭空张了张嘴，她什么都说不出来。郁子知道自己在害怕，并不是害怕小岛监督或者是他的追问，可能是害怕交流、坦白或者后果，她没办法确认自己到底在害怕什么。  
她听到一声叹息:“我没有逼问的意思，你是一位非常有趣的女性，我只是很在意你的看法。如果实在让你觉得难为情了，那么我很抱歉。”  
“不是的……”郁子几乎快把安全带捏到留下痕迹了，“我只是……只是真的非常……我是说，可能我不只是单纯喜欢您的作品，我不能确定，但是能肯定的是这不只是粉丝和偶像之间的喜欢……”她在强迫自己说出来。  
郁子抬起了头，她在流泪，不太能看清小岛监督的表情，她想自己可能会被讨厌了:“我的意思是我可能喜欢您……我不知道是什么时候开始的，也许相当早，我觉得这不太应该……”  
郁子说不下去了，她想逃走，但是又有些自虐意味地试图听到小岛监督亲口给她一个答复——就算是拒绝和厌恶都可以。  
“抱歉。”郁子觉得小岛监督要拒绝自己，但是在模糊的视线里郁子看到有什么东西接近了她。  
“没想到会弄哭你，非常抱歉。但是我很高兴。”眼泪被擦掉了，郁子这才看清小岛监督无奈的笑容，但她还是有些不敢相信自己听到的话。  
车外天色逐渐暗下来，路灯已经亮起来了。小岛监督替她解下已经被泪水浸湿的围巾折叠规整，用尽量温柔的声音解释了自己的话语:“无论如何至少你能坦白你的感情，不需要觉得不安，能说出喜欢不是什么错事，我为你感到高兴。”  
郁子很惊讶，这样的回答是她想不到也不敢想的，这太超出她的理解了:“小岛监督不会觉得厌恶吗？抱有这种想法还来加入KJP接近您……”  
“不，并没有厌恶。”小岛监督爽朗地笑了，“如果仅仅因为喜欢就能让你努力这么多年并且选择KJP，我觉得这对我来说是非常荣幸的。不仅并不会因此厌恶你，我甚至觉得你更有趣了。”  
小岛监督伸出手捏着郁子的脸轻轻拉扯了一下，“因为喜欢就要哭泣的话也太像小孩子了，不过这样的郁子小姐实在是很可爱啊。”  
也许是照顾郁子刚哭过一场，小岛监督自顾自地继续说了下去:“当时郁子小姐投递的简历就看得出来你是个相当有趣的人了，应聘的时候谁会写上自己的SNS ID啊，可是郁子小姐不仅写了还写得非常全面，我忍不住就多看了一眼。”  
郁子听得有些不好意思，她一直不太融入社会，当年毕业就职是内推，简历也写得相当草率，老实说投递给KJP的是她头一次认认真真完成的简历，不知道该写些什么就把自己参加的比赛、会议、活动甚至运营的SNS账号都一股脑排列了上去。  
“我当时想着这个人是想来做Twitter运营或者玩家社区运营吗——毕竟我们没有提出这个职位的需求，实在是太好奇了，于是仔细阅读了你的简历。当时我非常惊讶你的作品量，几乎每一个SNS ID背后都有不同领域、类型甚至表现方式也不相同的作品堆积，就像……就像无处发泄的海啸，铺天盖地的在SNS平台上展露自己的才能。”小岛监督比划了一下海浪翻涌的动作，然后伸手拉开郁子这一侧的车门，“走吧，我们边走边说。”  
下车后郁子才发现目的地似乎不是商业街区，像是公寓楼底下的停车库。小岛监督锁好车门走了过来，然后牵起了她的手。郁子整个人都熟透了。  
小岛监督牵着她往电梯的方向走去，时不时回头看看甘当缩头乌龟的郁子:“老实说我当时可以说是有些震撼了，绘画、写作、摄影乃至动画你全部都有涉及。虽然绘画水平很一般、写作因为都是中文我不太能理解，但是都能看出来一些……‘情绪’？摄影和动画作品都非常棒，很合我口味。”


	2. 岛屿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老实说写得就像是自我解刨笔记。  
> 越写越烂，烂出水平意识到终于写了20000字了。  
> 可能ooc了，谁知道呢。

“我叫着小新一起浏览了一遍你的Twitter，又看了你的个人资料，发现是个有日本名字姓氏却是中国姓氏的姑娘，我们就抱着好奇的心态通知了你来面试。”走进电梯郁子确定了这是一栋公寓楼，小岛监督还在继续说着，她也不好发问，“面试那天我们就知道你很特别了，毕竟很少有人在面试的时候也随便穿着短袖T恤衫——主要是那天还降温了。最开始你显得很不安，几乎靠一问一答的形式才能维持流程继续；但是一旦提到工作相关的话题郁子小姐就像换了一个人一样，滔滔不绝地讲了十多分钟，当时我就在想‘啊，好奇对了，真是位不得了的女性呢’。”  
楼层不断上升，小岛监督仿佛才想起来什么一样，向郁子解释:“对了，带你来的是我的公寓，不好意思没有提前说明。不过不用紧张，就当是到朋友家做客。”  
然后小岛监督就看到郁子捂住嘴，脸红到了耳根，很快他就理解到郁子的想法了，他大笑着揉了揉郁子的头，这时候电梯已经到了:“我公寓东西很多，你可以随便看看，不过请不要挪动了位置。”  
小岛监督双手按着郁子的肩，带她来到房门前，从她身后微微弯下腰伸出手刷开门禁。这个距离太近了，郁子觉得自己像被监督圈在怀里，她甚至能感受到小岛监督的呼吸。也许是发现了她的僵硬，小岛监督捏了捏她的肩，稍微拉远了这个距离:“我也许有些强迫症，所以不能挪动位置这一条并不是针对你，放轻松，我可不是吃人的怪物。”  
郁子很想回嘴，她想说监督就是会吃掉猎物的捕猎者，但是她听到了自己肚子传来不争气的叫声，这回小岛监督没有取笑她，推着郁子走进公寓。

虽然有叮嘱过郁子不要挪动物件，不过小岛监督并不是很在意郁子在客厅做什么，径直进了厨房。郁子似乎记得小岛监督非常擅长炸厨房，她有点紧张地端坐在客厅，眼睛时不时往厨房的方向瞟过去。  
郁子听到了微波炉的“叮”声，她这才放心了。小岛监督应该是不会下厨的人，大概是提前准备的速食之类的食物吧。郁子站起身往厨房迎过去，接下了小岛监督手里的餐盒。  
“是餐馆的外送，还不知道你是否能习惯。”小岛监督终于空出来一只手，挠了挠鬓角，郁子放下餐盒抬起头刚好看到，她记得在从前看过那些关于小岛监督的纪录片里常看到这个习惯性的小动作，“小新倒是经常来吃，外送的分量一个人也是吃不完的。”  
“是食物就没关系啦。”大概是把心里那点小秘密都一股脑倒出来了的缘故，郁子显然放松了很多。  
她被小岛监督敲了下脑袋，显然是不满意她对食物的看法:“要好好对待食物！不可以有‘随便吃吃就行了’这样的态度，好好吃饭是尊重食物，也是好好照顾自己啊。”  
郁子终于猜到了小岛监督邀请自己共进晚餐的缘由之一:大概是她很长一段时间都没有好好吃饭，说不定什么时候就被发现了。这下她不敢回嘴，郁子坐下来，乖巧得像个小学生。  
小岛监督拉开椅子坐下，看了一眼郁子正襟危坐的样子笑了出声，掰开筷子递给了郁子。  
“我开动啦。”两人齐声，郁子悄悄打量着小岛监督，她觉得这个时候的监督显得有点可爱。  
老实说郁子很少在工作日吃上热饭，不喜欢带便当的结果就是整天吃三明治和饭团这样的食物顶饱，虽然知道这不是什么好事，但是郁子确实是习惯了这样简易的餐食，难得的热饭倒是让她回想起来日本之前的日子。  
进餐的时候两人都很安静，郁子偷偷抬头看了好几次，又怕被发现匆匆埋下头。  
“想看就好好吃完饭慢慢看。”郁子又被敲了头，红着脸低着头吃饭，她收回自己对小岛监督是猎鹰的判断，这根本就是只狐狸，老奸巨猾戴着眼镜又笑眯眯盯着人的狐狸。

直到用完餐被小岛监督邀请留下来玩游戏的时候，郁子才明白了监督所说的‘慢慢看’是什么意思。不过确实不需要着急回家，她可以多留下来一会。  
这让郁子感到兴奋，同时也相当紧张，她也曾幻想过和小岛监督独处，或是一起玩游戏，但是却从来不敢想有一天自己能在小岛监督的公寓里和他独处，还是在夜晚。  
不过要说是一起玩游戏不如说是小岛监督旁观她玩游戏。监督丢给郁子的是MGSV幻痛，虽然不是很理解监督的用意，郁子还是非常听话地握着手柄投入了游戏状态。  
MGS系列是小岛监督的代表作之一，但是对于郁子来说是一道坎，这是一系列她很难通关且难以理解剧情背景的游戏，好几次郁子都怀疑自己是不是缺了一趟军事训练来了解一些具体的设定。不过她还是通关了。在熬过某一段极其消极的状态之后，郁子花了大概五天左右的时间恶补了整个系列，虽然攻略游戏的过程中她想的最多的其实是“这个镜头好厉害”这样的内容。  
距离上次打开PS4已经有段日子，毕竟已经是上世代的机器，在繁忙的工作之余郁子已经很久没有操作过了。她有些不熟练，且胆小，当然这和监督正坐在她身边观察她也有一些关系。  
“第11卡的大远景拿掉合适吗？”小岛监督突然提出了疑问。  
郁子显然过于专注于游戏，她暂停了游戏放下手柄，有些没理解到小岛监督的意思:“什么？”  
他原本盯着暂停界面，尔后转过头看着郁子:“你觉得第11卡那个大远景，去掉会不会好一些？”  
落地窗外整个城市闪着光芒，郁子在监督被拉长的影子里抬起头，有些疑惑:“特写直接到操作界面吗，会不会太跳了。”小岛监督只是看着她，等着郁子继续说下去。  
“我是觉得拿掉这一卡失去了一点感情上的沉淀，直接就从一个情绪明显的大特写到操作界面对于剧情的铺设来说有点仓促。这一卡如果改成中景或者全景会好一些？如果是按照概念设计的那个大远景可能太宏大了一些，和这一段的感情基调有点接不上才对。”郁子讨论起工作又有些滔滔不绝的意思了，甚至没有注意到监督离她太近了。  
“全景。”郁子感受到了监督说话时的气息，她这才反应过来两个人靠得太近了，急忙垂着头往旁边挪了些，监督的视线依旧锁在郁子身上“参照概念图吧，拉近一点就可以。”  
说完他拿起手柄，接着郁子的进度推进游戏:“以后不要随便跟着别人就走了，被带到别人家里都还乐呵呵的。”漫不经心，又像是担心。  
郁子后仰在沙发上看着天花板，显然对监督的责备不那么在意:“因为是小岛监督，所以怎么样都无所谓啊，怎样都可以啦。”  
“‘怎样都可以’？像郁子这样的小姑娘对着我这样一个大叔说这种话也太糟糕了吧。”趁着过场动画的时间，小岛监督回头看了一眼郁子，“说这种危险的话可真不像郁子小姐平时的样子，真是有趣啊。”  
隔了半晌，郁子从沙发上弹起来似的坐直了，显然是理解到了“糟糕”二字言外之意:“监督！！”  
她的脸被捏住了，小岛监督暂停了游戏，似乎戏弄她在现在这个时刻比游戏重要一些:“郁子小姐真是容易害羞啊。”他又像狐狸一样眯起了双眼，“还说今天邀请你留宿的，不过那样的话你大概就逃走了吧？”  
郁子不知道监督是不是在开玩笑了，摇摇头摆脱了小岛监督的手搓了搓脸颊，她敢肯定监督会觉得她像某些搓弄颊囊的小动物，但是她决定用张牙舞爪来掩饰自己的毫无心理准备:“留宿就留宿，谁会逃掉啊！”  
很明显，她的伪装被看透了。  
小岛监督凑了过来，郁子不能确定发生了什么，额头感受到了小岛监督的鼻息、胡茬和嘴唇，她想应该是监督赏赐给她了一个类似晚安吻性质的奖励，这一切感知让她停止了思维，甚至连呼吸也找不到节奏。  
“我送你回去。”大概是怕她多想，小岛监督又补上了一句，“还没到时候，明天要好好工作啊。”  
郁子没能解读明白“还没到时候”到底是什么意思，她依然没有调整好呼吸，意识回归的时候车已经停在了自己住的公寓楼下。郁子依然有些恍惚，万幸的是小岛监督为她预留了足够长的沉默时间。她猜她可能想做些什么，否则为什么迟迟没有下车，而是坐在那里一动不动。  
郁子解开安全带支起身，她想自己看起来可能有点怯生生的还有点傻，像小孩子索要安慰一样伸出手，试图拥抱小岛监督。她被紧紧地抱了一下，还被拍了拍后背。  
“回去休息吧。”  
这一天小岛监督的深夜Twitter更新内容是郁子公寓楼一个街区外的一座天桥的照片。

上午工作进展很顺利，也非常完美地躲过同事们的注意，郁子长吁一口气抵上小岛监督办公室的门，毕竟她不想想变成八卦消息的主角。  
“啊，郁子小姐？”郁子怎么也没想到新川洋司也在。  
沉默不是办法，她有些勉强地维持着微笑，抬起头打了个招呼:“哈哈哈新川先生好巧啊……”  
郁子承认自己的反应有点傻，充满了欲盖弥彰的气息，完全就是把“这里有八卦”几个字摆在了明面上。  
两个男人大笑起来，郁子很快意识到自己是被捉弄了，以新川先生的特殊敏感度就算已经察觉到了八卦也不算是很奇怪的事情，大约自己的下意识掩饰只是无用功。  
“小新觉得我藏了东西。”小岛监督摊了摊手，“我赶不走他，只能拜托他帮忙保密了。”  
新川玩味地摸了摸下巴:“所以你们……现在是情侣关系？”  
“是啊。”这是小岛监督不着调的轻快回答。  
“并没有！！”这是郁子几乎是呐喊出来的反驳。  
新川摸着下巴看了看小岛监督又看了看郁子:“哦，原来还没到时候。那有什么好保密的呢？”  
又是“还没到时候”这个说法，郁子有点恼，她实在是搞不懂这两个老大不小的男人在打什么暗语。  
“行了小新，午饭时间了别逗她了。”小岛监督打开外送便当的盖子，满脸无奈，“你们两个都坐着好好吃饭。”  
好好吃饭这四个字被重读了，郁子听出来了监督的意有所指，低着头接过了餐盒。  
“所以你下午就和郁子小姐翘班了？”新川显然有点震惊，“我们的小岛监督居然会翘班？”  
郁子有点想笑，她瞄了一眼新川，新川显然是在打量她，于是她飞快收回了视线埋头进餐；小岛监督秉持着用餐时不说话的原则没有出声，不过听新川的笑声，应该是小岛监督瞪了他或者用别的方式以示警告吧。  
被新川知道了好像也并不是什么太难堪的事情，郁子暗自想着。

最后小岛监督、新川先生和郁子都翘班了。  
新川的理由大约是“小岛这样衣品糟糕的人怎么可能有给小姑娘挑衣服的审美啦”。  
实际上三人间郁子可能才是衣品最糟糕的那一个，她有些被动地跟在两人身边听着他们的争执。  
小岛监督大概是裙装派了:“果然还是裙装比较可爱吧？”  
“郁子小姐不管怎么看都不是可爱系的女士了啊？裤装比较修身而且更成熟一些吧。”新川持了反方向意见。  
老实说郁子是完全没有这方面经验和知识的，此时此刻她觉得自己有些像刚从山里进城的土妹，不管是大体制式配色还是领口袖口类型的选择，这些内容都不在她的理解范畴内。  
新川很快意识到了她的局促不安——在这方面他比小岛监督要更细心一些，他拉着郁子跟上，顺势将她往小岛监督面前一带:“要不然就麻烦郁子小姐都试试看咯？”  
郁子没敢抬头，她几乎快被新川先生直接推到小岛监督身上了，这个距离甚至能分辨出监督衣服上淡淡的洗衣液香气。  
“试试吧，郁子穿什么应该都会很好看。”仔细观察的话没有人会漏掉郁子发红的耳尖，更何况小岛监督和她之间并没有太远的距离。  
郁子很少有穿着正装的经历，有些手忙脚乱，尤其是不经意间看到了标价之后——日本消费水平属实不算低了，就算只是商业街售卖的成衣价格都让郁子有些吃不消。如果说当时穿着T恤参加面试在小岛监督眼里是个性的做法，那对于郁子来说就是不得已而为之了，一套正装对于初来日本不过半年的她还是有些昂贵。  
实际上郁子没有什么慌乱的必要，小岛监督只是粗略确认了一下两套服装都很适合她就刷卡结了账，又顺手为她整理了不太服帖的领口，仔细端详郁子了一阵。新川抱胸站在一旁颇有兴致地旁观，完全是一副老父亲的姿态。  
“我就说了郁子穿什么都很好看的啊。”小岛监督主动提着口袋走在郁子身边。  
新川也许是刻意慢他俩一步跟在后面，没好气地回嘴:“刚才明明还在觉得裙装比较好，你这花言巧语还真是有一套啊。”  
“那当然是裙装更胜一筹啊！”小岛监督说着话将手上的袋子换到了另一边，毫无避讳地拉住郁子的手往前走。  
郁子诚惶诚恐，被小岛监督主动接近这个事实让她大脑迅速充血，前两日那些谈话那些动作无论如何也只是发生在二人私下的、没有第三人在场也不会有第三人知晓的场合，先不提这是在商业街的人流之中，光是新川先生还在旁都足够让她害羞好一阵。  
新川显然不想和这个跟自己加起来一百多岁的人进行幼稚的争论环节，摇摇头穿过人群，先他俩一步站在了奶茶店前排队长龙的末尾。

“监督不是酒精爱好者那一派的吗，居然也会对奶茶感兴趣啊？”郁子抱着自己手里的半糖奶茶看了看小岛监督和新川先生手里的多糖和全糖，“不过你们两个喝这么甜真的没关系吗……”  
被郁子一问新川也突然担忧起血糖健康问题，有些茫然地举起杯子晃了晃:“不是经常喝应该没问题……吧？”  
“偶尔而已。”小岛监督明显无所谓得多，已经插好了吸管，一边喝视线一边在郁子脸上晃来晃去。  
郁子下意识抬手摸了摸脸:“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
小岛监督完全不在意被当事人抓包这回事，反而看得更光明正大了:“难得见你化妆，和平日不太一样，所以决定要多看一下。”  
郁子今天确实是刻意化了妆，被小岛监督一提起甚至害羞起来，头低得几乎和身体垂直了。  
新川在一旁笑得扶着街边长椅坐了下来，明显是把他俩的互动当做每日快乐源泉，小岛监督倒是完全不在意，拉着郁子跟着新川坐下。  
这下场合变得异常搞笑起来。新川抱着奶茶夸张地叹气摇头；郁子则低着头看路面地砖一言不发，手里的奶茶杯被捏得稍微变形了；而小岛监督则坐在两人中间一脸无事发生的样子。  
要说戏弄人，果然监督还是第一名啊。  
“欸你在看谁的账号啊，让我看看？”新川的声音靠近了些，应该是伸着脖子在看小岛监督的手机屏幕。  
监督也许并没有打算隐瞒，郁子低着头听到一阵衣物摩擦的声音，也许是监督把屏幕凑到了新川面前:“看郁子的Twitter。”  
郁子下意识抬起头，歪着身子要伸手去遮挡新川的视线，小岛监督猛然挪开了手机让她扑了个空，整个人半倚半靠在监督身上。

郁子甚至不清楚那一天自己是怎么和新川道别又跟着小岛监督去他公寓吃了晚饭的。  
被监督关心、在意、夸奖和主动靠近，或者是工作顺利、和新川先生很快熟悉，一切都像是神明突然降临一样，郁子被弄得有些猝不及防，性格使然甚至略微不安起来。  
那天深夜里又下雨了，郁子捧着手机躺在床上翻看监督的Twitter主页，虽然她已经看过太多遍了，于是她就这样翻阅着直到睡着。  
手机屏幕亮起来，很快又暗了下去，那是一条来自Twitter的消息提醒。  
『小島秀夫关注了你』

很难讲第二天清晨郁子看到这条消息的时候是什么心情，或者说她没来得及给出反应。  
她是被小岛监督的一通电话吵醒的，也许是并没有睡醒，郁子开口就是中文:“喂……哪位？”  
电话那头沉默了很久——小岛监督大概是突然愣住了，沉默到郁子都快要挂电话的时候，他隔着电话笑了笑:“是我。”  
郁子几乎是瞬间清醒过来的，开玩笑，做梦可梦不到这样的场合。  
“小岛监督非常抱歉，刚才我不太清醒，失礼了。”她看了一眼电子时钟，早上八点零五。  
小岛监督显然没有介意:“我大概还有十五分钟到你公寓楼下，买了早餐外带，你到时候下楼一趟？”  
郁子用肩膀夹着手机跳下床，十五分钟显然不太足够她收拾好自己:“好的监督，麻烦您到了再电话告知我一下。”  
“郁子。”监督叫她的时候她都准备好挂断电话了，“其实不需要这么小心翼翼。”  
“诶？”  
然后是很长一段时间的、只听得到彼此呼吸声的沉默。  
行车的声音小了一些，也许是他找了个地方靠边暂停:“这么说也许有些失礼？郁子都单方面先喜欢上我了，好歹给我一个接近你熟悉你的机会啊。”  
郁子正巧停在盥洗台的镜子前，有些不敢置信地伸手拍了拍自己的脸，确认不是她没有睡醒:“……一大早的，监督别捉弄人了。”  
监督的语气里听得出来一些无奈:“郁子偶尔也要相信一下自己，你明明是值得被喜欢被爱的人。换句话说，我没有要捉弄你的意思，除开前后辈和上下级这种层面的关系，我至少也得算得上一个朋友不是吗，总不能连朋友的程度都不到吧。”  
郁子接不上话，小岛监督那头也停顿了一下:“总之一会见面再详细说，不用太着急，收拾好再下楼，我在车里等你。”  
郁子轻轻“嗯”了一声，可能是听到回复，小岛监督这才挂断了电话。  
她这才看到了那条消息提醒，愣了一会有些茫然地放下手机，强迫自己看着镜子。  
她没办法确认自己这样自卑且疏离的情绪是否是非常令人受伤的，对于郁子来说，这也许是一种长期性的、难以打破的自我保护机制，郁子也没有想过会有人愿意穿过她的这层尖刺来接触自己，至少从来没有人让她知晓这一点。  
但是现在不太一样。  
现下这般局面是郁子未能料到的，她本就只是打算进入KJP安稳工作而已，如今梦已经逐渐变成现实，郁子却想要退缩了。当然她无路可退，郁子确信自己喜欢着小岛监督，光是这一个理由就能让她丢盔弃甲，也许为此做出改变也不是什么很让自己为难的事情。  
何况更主动的一方是小岛监督。

八点三十五分，郁子站在了公寓楼底。  
深呼吸似乎也没有用，她说不上来自己现在是个什么想法，她甚至有些庆幸小岛监督用的是“朋友”这样的说辞，这种两人都心知肚明的谎话。  
不可能只是朋友的，这是从最开始，郁子怀着那点少女的懵懂心思和对未来的那份挣扎来到日本的时候就注定了的事情。  
小岛监督没有给她太多思前想后的时间，他拿着外带纸袋从车上下来:“介意我上楼吗？”  
郁子低着头站在那没什么回应，他也没有催促的意思，等待一个许可。  
“可……可以的。”郁子的声音很小。  
她伸手拉住了小岛监督的外套，低着头躲躲闪闪，轻轻拽了拽，示意监督跟她上楼。  
“很害羞？”小岛监督倒是很顺从地跟上了，郁子没敢回头去看他，或者说不需要去看也能知道他脸上狐狸般的微笑。  
郁子顿了顿脚步，拉着小岛监督走进了电梯间:“……嗯。”  
“是想更熟悉你而已。”小岛监督笑了笑，伸手握住她拽着衣角的手，“在我面前你没必要担心。”说话间电梯已经停住了，“走吧。”  
郁子松开手里那截布料，反手回握过去:“其实我不知道自己是怎么想的，继续下去可能会逃跑吧，也说不定。”  
她牵着小岛监督停在公寓门口，反手掏出门禁卡刷开:“我不知道。我不知道我想要什么，不知道自己想做到什么程度。”  
“你会知道的。”小岛监督任郁子放开了手，“不请我进去吗？”  
郁子推开门:“我这可能有点乱，别介意。”  
“BB？”小岛监督被那个放得很显眼的BB吸引了注意。  
郁子接过外带纸袋，公寓不大，显然没有桌子可以放:“嗯，从中国一起带过来的。”她伸手拖了个纸箱放下纸袋“这些箱子基本上都是放的周边，不过不算很全，那个时候经济能力有限，后来也没能都带走。”  
“这也不算少了。”小岛监督随意坐下，打量着那些杂乱堆放的纸箱。  
郁子拆开纸袋，是两盒意面便当:“我热一下便当，监督的那份也需要加热吗？”  
“需要，谢谢郁子。”小岛监督手指敲着沙发，“郁子私下叫我要不要换个称呼？”  
郁子把便当放进微波炉，设定好时间，走过来坐到小岛监督旁边，沙发有点小，两个人之间没有多少距离:“唔……还是叫监督习惯一些。以前在中国的时候就跟着大家一起喊‘岛哥’、‘小岛哥哥’之类的，不过叫的最多的还是‘监督’这个称呼吧。”  
郁子似乎是不再害羞了，但是一直低头不敢直视小岛监督这一点还是出卖了她。  
小岛监督注意到她依然在害羞，放轻了声音:“郁子。”  
“嗯？怎么了监督？”郁子抬起头，也许是被点名的下意识反应，她看着监督有些不明所以。  
小岛监督眯了眯眼睛:“你来日本，只是想加入KJP吗？”  
“嗯是的。”随即她摇了摇头，“也不算，只是想离监督更近一点。”  
郁子伸出手比划了一下:“哪怕只是出现在staff表上，那也很满足了。”  
小岛监督原本想说什么，但是微波炉“叮”了一下:“先吃早饭吧。今天还早，吃完再说。”

监督是想说什么呢。  
郁子沉默着进食，事实上她已经很久都没有吃过早餐了，这一顿餐食多少让她有一些不那么真实的感触在里面，下咽都只是下意识的反应，她半垂着眼睑，睫毛时不时扇动。  
阳光终于打着斜角落进房间里。郁子始终看着地板上那块阳光，没敢抬头再看小岛监督一眼，脑子里翻来覆去静不下来。  
郁子真的很想知道在那个带着无奈、探究又扑朔迷离的笑容之下到底藏着怎么样的话语，她向来觉得读不懂小岛监督。  
不管是曾经相隔千里只能从监督的SNS或者作品里拼凑一个模糊的影子、还是如今两人的关系拉近到一个说不清道不明的距离郁子能面对面去倾听和观察他，郁子自认为还是没办法去做解读，小岛监督也许从来都不是那么好接近的一个存在。  
“我吃好了。”  
听到小岛监督出声，郁子这才注意到便当其实已经被自己吃干净了，楞楞地停下进食的动作。

“郁子觉得自己能走到多远呢？”他伸出手，在阳光下凭空勾勒了一条线段，“郁子什么都不知道，甚至不知道自己真实的想法。那么有一天穿过了这片空白呢？空白之后还是空白，或者是终点，还是说是你自己呢？”  
郁子几乎是迷茫地看着那条不存在的线段，摇了摇头，说不出一个答案。  
“其实不知道也无所谓。因为郁子并不是真的不知道不是吗？”小岛监督用手框出取景器的样子，透过双手架起的空隙看她，“我希望郁子能学会接受自己、喜欢自己、善待自己。直面自我也许并不是轻松事，但是至少也不要太难为自己。”  
郁子觉得自己应该是在哭，视线有些模糊，似乎也有液体落在手背上。但是她不太明白，她并不是难过，也不该有理由想要哭泣。  
“我想郁子是能不停向前走的吧。”小岛监督蹲在她身前，轻轻擦掉眼泪，“名字写在一起也好，学会表达和爱也好，都是郁子终有一天可以做到的事情。”  
郁子指了指自己，明显有些不自信:“我可以吗？”  
“当然可以做到。”小岛监督笑了笑，伸手抱住她，拍了拍郁子的后背，“不过我不会说什么‘会等着你’之类骗人的话，郁子也不需要这种施舍。”  
郁子埋着头，回抱住监督，这在郁子看来大约是他们之间真正意义上的第一个拥抱:“不要，我自己努力。”  
甚至有点撒娇的意思。  
小岛监督停顿了一下，郁子埋在他怀里，很明显地感觉到他深吸了一口气。  
“那郁子想和我交往吗？”  
郁子确信这并不是玩笑，她有些不知所措，下意识想要逃跑:“我……我不知道。”  
轻笑声裹挟了胸腔的共鸣，小岛监督笑了好一阵。郁子不明所以地抬起头，太近了，她看不清小岛监督的表情。  
“什么时候知道了，就和我说吧。”他放开了手，结束了这个拥抱，“在你说不知道的时候，实际上你大多都是知道的，只是你不敢去承认。”  
郁子接不上话，离开了那个怀抱她觉得有些冷。  
她真的不知道吗？她当然知道，能和监督交往这种事情她想了好多年，哪个女孩子没做过梦呢。但是这一切真正摆在自己眼前的时候，郁子才知道有些感情自己还没有说出口的底气和勇气。  
怎么想和怎么说出口的在郁子这里永远是那么难统一，心口不一几乎成了一种习惯。她也想将真实的情感说出口，但是实在是太艰难了。郁子张着嘴什么也说不出来，茫然无措地看着小岛监督。  
小岛监督摸了摸郁子的头，打断了郁子的自我纠结:“准备一下吧，该出发了。”


	3. 好累啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太久没更新了，前文也进行了三轮修文。  
> wf上海2020抽空去了一趟，总之很开心。

郁子有些困，她瘫在车椅背上，侧着头看向了小岛监督。  
“没睡够就再睡一会？先去机场接人。”  
郁子并不打算听取监督的建议，她固执着强打起精神，视线锁定在小岛监督的侧脸上，几乎要实体化了:“也没有困，不想睡。”  
“你看我的时候都能眼皮打架，真是不像你呢。”小岛监督瞟了她一眼，调高了车载空调的温度。  
“都说了没有困啦……”是没有说服力的、轻飘飘还有些模糊不清的声音。但是郁子还是撑了起来，强迫自己坐直一些不那么容易困倦。  
近夏，道路两旁的树木逐渐变得茂盛，上午的阳光不算太刺眼，穿过树叶透过挡风玻璃落在车里，光斑在小岛监督的脸上滑过。郁子眯了眯眼睛，忽而又睁得很用力，她似乎是觉得眼前的景象不真实起来了，伸出手失去视线焦距一般向着小岛监督的脸摸索过去。  
红灯亮起，车停住了，小岛监督转过了头。  
她确信她碰到了，又飞快地缩回了手，低头有些痴傻又有些迷茫地看着自己的指尖，无法确定自己是不是真的碰到了小岛监督的嘴唇。郁子几乎是无意识地、当然也有可能是她早就想这样做了，才触碰过小岛监督的手指被她贴在了自己嘴边。  
车载播放器不知什么时候开始了播放，尽管音量被调到足够低，郁子还是分辨出来正在播放的是福山雅治的《はつ恋》。  
她依稀记得最早听到这首歌的时候她刚和喜欢的男生分了手，一个人在天台上喝酒，播放器随机向她投递了这首歌。后来兜兜转转郁子翻遍小岛监督的Twitter账号时又遇到了它，于是《はつ恋》最后还是被郁子放进了收藏歌单。  
“時はいつか この恋に 答えをくれるの”  
非常突然地，郁子从半醒半梦的混沌里清醒过来，她模糊地察觉到这个歌词像一个暗藏的疑问句，当然也许只是心绪作祟，但她清醒过来了，她抬起头，小岛监督不知道什么时候靠边停下了车，正看着她。  
郁子放下还在嘴边的手，拇指轻轻搓了搓食指和中指的指尖。她不太确定自己想说什么，是想说“我喜欢你”或是“请和我交往”还是别的什么郁子自己也没办法想明白。  
她试着张嘴，像个听障患者或者失语者一样做了无用功。  
云暂时遮住了阳光，郁子觉得自己可能有些耳鸣了，耳边嗡嗡地响着，响到这个世界都在她的意识里迷幻起来。  
郁子听不清自己的声音，但是她确定自己开口说话了，她的视线开始模糊，浑身的力量也像被迅速剥离抽走一般。  
郁子以为自己终于被梦境赶出去了。

好一阵过去郁子稍微缓过来一些，撑着座椅坐起来，又自暴自弃一般靠回椅背上。  
“还OK吗？”，见她稍微缓和过来，小岛监督关切地凑近了，伸出手背贴了贴她的前额，“你脸好红。”  
郁子摇摇头:“没事啦，先赶去机场吧。”随即又想起来眩晕前的时刻，“我刚才……没有说什么奇怪的话吧？”  
云被风推开，小岛监督发动了引擎，光斑又开始跳跃、奔跑:“是中国语。”  
郁子长舒了一口气，庆幸小岛监督并不会中文。  
“我能听得懂一些。”  
郁子被他突如其来的补充说明吓到僵住:“那，那我说了什么？”  
“你说……想听我用什么语言复述？”  
郁子能察觉到他想戏弄自己，但是她选择了自投罗网:“中国语。”  
小岛监督笑了:“那么……”  
“我喜欢你。”发音很标准。  
郁子一时间没反应过来是复述还是借复述名义的表白，甚至还分心疑惑了一下为什么小岛监督咬字能如此准确。  
“你没有什么想补充的吗？快要到机场了哦。”某只眼镜狐狸紧紧追问起来。  
郁子这才想起早先自己已经向小岛监督表白过了，这一次的意识外行动显得有些多余，自己只说了这个吗？  
断片的部分在疑问的瞬间涌入，郁子突然意识到自己说了什么，前半句确实是“我喜欢你”没有错，后半句却是:“想要和你结婚”这样有些越界的话。脸红、精神游离、失去意识都有了一个缘由。  
郁子不确定这只还在微笑的狐狸有没有理解到这句话的语意，却突然有了一股子豁出去的勇气:“小岛先生！”  
郁子觉得自己可能有点大声。  
“请和我交往吧！我很喜欢你！”  
几乎是在呐喊了。  
小岛监督很迅速地给出了回应:“我也很喜欢郁子小姐，想和郁子交往。”  
“但是啊，你坦诚得也太突然了，明明出发之前都那么迷茫，郁子你这是犯规啊。”他露出很苦恼的表情，“一般来说被有好感的女性这样告白都会想要拥抱亲吻之类的吧，这种时候，交通安全啊交通安全！”  
小岛监督显然是在同她打趣，听到“拥抱亲吻”郁子做了个鬼脸，久违地嬉皮笑脸起来:“那我们现在就是正式情侣咯！”  
车驶入了地下车库。  
“是的。”暂停在闸机口，小岛监督侧过头看了郁子一眼，“郁子笑起来很好看，很特别。”  
闸杆升起，他转过头去。  
在小岛监督踩下油门启动引擎之前，郁子迅速解开安全带支起身，亲吻了他的嘴角。  
小岛监督只是又转过头看了看她，但是很快回过头去了。发动引擎开进停车位平稳停下，然后郁子看见他在手机上飞快打下几个字。  
郁子心里有点没底，虽然说监督亲口承认了两人的情侣关系，但是来得突然的这一切难免让她没什么实感，加上小岛监督现在可以说得上平淡的反应，郁子甚至有点心慌。  
“看一下信息。”小岛监督话音刚落，提示音便响了起来，“这是我公寓的地址。虽然非常抱歉的是没有事先询问过你的想法，不过我个人是希望你能搬来同住的。当然，就算不知道怎么决定也没关系，地址你可以先保存一下，随时欢迎你来蹭吃蹭喝。”  
郁子捧着手机，习惯性地将信息粘贴到记事本上，这才反应过来小岛监督的邀请:“欸？！可以吗？我生活习惯很糟糕的，应该会很添乱啊？”  
她听到小岛监督叹气了，然后是“咔哒”解开安全带的声音，他撑着身体凑了过来，额头相抵。郁子有种想靠得更近想要亲吻的冲动，但是她忍住了，小岛监督看起来有话要说。  
“你自己住不是连吃饭都不顾吗？”鼻尖也碰在一起了，“郁子这样子可不行，很让人担心啊，同居好歹还能照顾你一点。而且我这边离工作室比较近，会方便很多。”  
郁子当然很想一口答应下来。因为担心自己没办法胜任工作，她签下的公寓租期是半年，也就是说再过两个月就要到期了，续租也好再找房子也好价格都不便宜；更何况能和交往对象同居，还能离工作室近一些，这总归是好事情。不过郁子一旦想起自己可以算得上糟糕的生活状态，就丢了几分底气。  
“那我，我来白吃白住也不是很好吧……而且监督的生活作息看起来还蛮规律的，我真的不会添麻烦吗？”虽然嘴上犹豫着，郁子倒是难得壮了胆子，说着话人就往下滑，头靠在了小岛监督的肩窝，露出满足的表情蹭了又蹭。  
小岛监督倒是很满意她的主动和黏黏糊糊，伸出手替郁子理顺磨蹭得有些乱糟糟的头发:“我要是没记错，看郁子以前在sns上发的照片是会做饭的吧，感觉还很擅长料理的样子？”  
“诶——那是以前了，工作好忙没精力下厨啊……”郁子抱住小岛监督，撒着娇不肯抬头。  
“工作轻松的日子试着做一下便当？就当做支付房租了。”小岛监督勾起她的长发顺到耳后，放轻动作拍拍郁子的后背，像在抚摸一只猫。

当然直到忙完了额外工作、小岛监督送郁子回家的时候她也没能做下决定，倒是缠着小岛监督腻腻歪歪不肯上楼，全然没有前些日子夺路而逃的模样。  
“你再不回家，我可就直接开回公寓去了啊。”乍一听似乎是不耐烦的话语被他用一种带着宠溺的语气说了出来，听不出半点赶人的意思，郁子也就丝毫没打算松开手，倾着身子似乎还有些想爬到驾驶位的阵势。  
如果说别的女孩子撒娇还算是平常，郁子撒起娇来可以算得上是反差，至少小岛监督几乎没见过这样的她，有些顽劣却又十分可爱，多了几分真实的色彩，没有那么疏离和无法揣度。她几乎算得上是贪恋地抱着小岛监督的手臂，就像是有非常重度的肌肤接触需求，连越过操作杆这么别扭的姿势也全然不顾:“就算真的突然在你公寓住下，至少也要带些必需品吧……我再抱会儿，再一小会儿我就回家。”  
“好。”小岛监督对郁子简直是有求必应，甚至调整坐姿让她不会抱得这么别扭，“早上通勤需要我来接吗？”  
“啊那样很容易被发现吧。”郁子摇了摇头，“还是不要了，感觉不太好……”  
小岛监督显然是知道会有这样的答复的:“嗯，理解。”沉默了一会又想起来什么似的“记得吃早餐。”  
郁子噗嗤笑了出声:“监督怎么和我的老父亲一样，还叮嘱吃早饭的。”  
“年龄上来说是老父亲也没什么问题，不过郁子难道有这种奇怪的癖好吗？”郁子很快就分辨出来了这又是小岛监督日常的戏弄。她松开了环抱的手臂，装作有些生气，坐直了扭过头去，余光偷瞄了两眼一脸玩味的小岛监督。  
最后郁子飞快地蹭起身来，几乎是半跪在座椅上以一种不熟练的别扭姿势吻了过去。相比郁子生涩的动作，某人显然更老油条一些，错愕只是一瞬间的事情，小岛监督迅速地做出了反应，郁子被按着后脑勺剥夺了逃跑的权利，被迫参与了唾液交换。  
在接吻这个事情上小岛监督简直不能再“前辈”了，郁子完全被动着暴露出口腔，唾液被卷走，内壁被舔舐，就连呼吸也暂时失去了控制能力。她有点窒息感，双膝发软逐渐失去了全身气力。  
这样的亲密关系是漫长而短暂的，郁子脑子里刚跑上火车，下一秒就被小岛监督放开并交还了自由权。她听见自己喘得很厉害，心跳声在耳边震得像要跳出身体。  
郁子现在觉得小说里那些被吻到像濒死的鱼的描写无比真实，至少她自己是已经没有力气爬起来了，整个人挂在小岛监督身上，大口呼吸新鲜空气，试图缓解这种濒临窒息的感觉。  
“郁子是完全没有这方面的经验啊，连呼吸都调整不好呢。”小岛监督抚摸着郁子后背，就像给小孩子顺气那样，这让郁子有点想呲着牙大声嚷嚷自己不是小屁孩。  
不过郁子也懒得反驳被对方当成小崽子看待的事情，蹭来蹭去换了个更舒服的姿势靠在他怀里:“嗯嗯那当然哦，按中国的俗语说就是‘你走过的桥都比我走过的路多’，你有经验那不是很正常嘛。”她甚至没有注意到自己言语里的些许醋味。

“虽然无论如何提前压盘日都不太赶得上TGA的样子，不过小岛监督似乎还是做了这样的决定呢？”  
刚从稀奇古怪的思春期梦境里清醒过来、甚至差点因此迟到的郁子，刚一坐下就收到了来自小组组长的内网讯息。  
对于工作强度本就高得离谱的动画小组来说，这实在不是个好消息，郁子像个被丢弃的宠物犬，下巴搁在桌沿叹了口气。  
原定的压盘日是在第二年的一月中下旬，  
虽然时间也不算太充裕，但总比现在需要再提前的局面好，这一年怕是没有圣诞假期了。  
“不要丧气啦，还没正式通知呢，总之郁子小姐要努力哦，辛苦了！”消息提醒响起，郁子回过头去，看见组长伸出手悄悄比了个赞。  
很难不丧气，郁子摇摇头，手指在键盘上迟疑了一会儿，转而拿起手机。大概是不知道该如何提起，也可能是还没有做好决定，短短几个字她翻来覆去地输入了又删除、删除了又输入，最后还是什么简讯都没有发送出去，最后望了一眼小岛监督的办公室，埋下头开始工作。

不出意外的，午休前收到了来自小岛监督的、下午需要开个短会的集体通知。  
郁子焉巴巴地缩在工位上，像个霜打了的茄子，连下楼随便吃个简餐的力气都丧失了。  
这着实不是什么好消息，任她怎么给自己打气也没办法真的去面对这个事实:高难度的工作、无法预知的加班，社畜往往只需要往前挪动Deadline就能突然崩溃。


End file.
